Fear The Living/Issue 20
This is Issue 20 of Fear The Living, titled I Try. This is the sixth issue of Arc #3. This is told from the POV of Ken Sr. Issue 20 “Where the fuck are we going to go now” I say. “I know a warehouse nearby we can go there” A.J. says. “Let’s go now, sounds like the tornado has passed, we should get there as quick as possible” I say. The group starts running up the stairs with A.J., I look at Ken, saddened and grab him and start running up the stairs. I get to the top and meet up with the group. A.J. runs up to a RV and hotwires it. I get in RV and we start driving away. “Is he okay” Allison asks me. “I hope he has to be” I say. “Are you okay your sweating a lot” Allison asks. “Yes, now stop worrying about me” I say. I look around and see Logan looking at Ken, the boy thinks of Ken like a brother, if Ken dies the kid will be heart broken. What if Ken doesn’t wake up, what if he dies, what would I do, he is like a son to me now. I look at the front windows and see a wall in the way. A.J. stops the RV. “Shit, walls are in the way, what do we do now” A.J. says. “We could get around it on foot, or we could enter the walls, there can’t be anything we can’t handle” Daniel says. “Yeah, let’s go inside the walls” I say. We get our stuff ready and start to walk to the walls, I’m carrying Ken over my shoulder. We get close to the wall and start to hear people talking. I look at the others and they nod. We take out our guns and open the wall. We look around and see multiple men with weapons and scars standing around. A man stands up and walks towards us. “Who are you” The man says. “I’m Ken Myers, who are you” I say. “My name is D.L. welcome to our zone enter, what’s wrong with the kid on your shoulder” D.L. says. “He’s my nephew, he was knocked out by a couple of people we met, and they killed some of our people” I say, lying. “Give him to our medic and he’ll do all he can, everyone get settled in” D.L. says. “Thanks for welcoming us so fast, your very kind” A.J. says. “It’s nothing” D.L. says with a creepy smile. “I’ll go take Ken to the medic” I say. I walk to the medic and hand Ken to him, I follow him as he puts Ken on a medical bed and starts to treat his stump. “Could you mind if I uh have a minute with him” I say. “It’s no problem” The medic says and walks away. I look at Ken and say “I don’t know if you can hear me, I hope you can. I know I’m like a father to you now and you’re like a son to me but, I’m bit, and I’m not going to make it. I’m sorry Ken, if I could I would try to have not gotten bit, but you getting bit got me off guard and a Biter bit me. I hope you survive, you deserve to live more than me, I have done a lot of stuff, but you’re a good kid and shouldn’t turn into a murderer like I have, I hope you survive Ken, I love you” I say. I look back and see Logan looking at me wide-eyed and scared. He takes a seat on the other side of Ken, “Ken Sr, you’re going to die, we have to take care of that now” he says. “It’s too late, the infection probably spread already, chopping off my arm won’t do any good, promise me that you’ll always be with Ken” I say. “I promise” Logan says. Issues Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living